


Cool like Stone

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Historical, Autistic Roger, Boys In Love, Fluff, High School AU, I mean you don't have to read it that way but I like to make my characters like me :), If you want - Freeform, M/M, time period is up for interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger and Simon are alike in the same way cats and dogs are alike. That is to say, they're both mammals with similar needs. To some, that wouldn't be enough basis for a friendship. But Roger wasn't any old boy with anger issues and Simon wasn't any old batty kid at school. And yet, in a way, that was all they were.</p>
<p>"Do you believe in heaven?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool like Stone

Sometimes Simon feels like the entire world is small  and cramped, and in that tiny, cramped area is sound and colour and it's so bright it _hurts,_ and he can't even think with how busy it is until it all goes black and he wakes up in a hospital bed or in the nurse's office, or home alone on the floor.

Maybe that's why he likes Roger so much.

Roger dresses in soft, dark colours, muted greys and blacks. He doesn't speak much, and when he does it's loud and filled with intent.  
He gets angry and rough when he's upset, unable to handle all his anger in a healthy way, and he gets distressed easily, by the same crampedness that bothers Simon and by cruel words that aren't joking enough to stop hurting. He has a hard time dealing with social occasions and never uses shampoo so he always smells like earth.  
Roger collects smooth stones and tells Simon where he found them;  walking along a beach, lying in the shade of a tree, digging his toes into the damp mud and just _feeling._ He tells Simon that the stones help him feel real, that rubbing the pad of his thumb over the cool rock is grounding.

 

On Simon's birthday, Roger gave him a stone. Piggy gave him a bag of sweets, Ralph gave him a book, Jack- Jack gave him a sheet of music he could use to practice for choir, probably just to appease Ralph. Simon could see the smug smile on Ralph's face when Jack managed to behave himself during the party, like it was his direct affect that stopped Jack from eating the entire cake or stealing the presents or erupting into song. And it probably was.  
But Roger had pulled a crumpled napkin out of his pocket and passed it over to Simon with a slight grunt. Simon had unwrapped it and smiled at the small green rock. "This is pretty. It's different from your others." Most of Roger's rocks were colourless.

"It's jade," Roger replied, shifting on his feet and fidgeting with one of his own rocks. "It's meant to bring health and all that. You know, 'cause of your faints."

The room quietened at Roger's bluntness, almost like they were waiting for Simon to get upset. But Simon only pocketed the thoughtful gift and gave Roger a soft smile.

 

"Do you believe in heaven?" He asked one day, sitting in the sun with Roger's head resting in his lap.

"No," Roger had snorted, rolling his eyes. "I'm not stupid."  
Simon had gently shoved him, tugging his hair in admonishment. "It's not stupid. It helps a lot of people through difficult times in their lives, and you shouldn't talk about beliefs like that."

Roger seemed to consider that for a moment, before grinning lazily up at him. "I don't need that though. I've got you, after all."  
Simon conceded the point, threading his fingers through Roger's hair and leaning down to kiss him.

 

Sometimes Simon feels like the entire world is small and cramped. But when Roger crowded him against the tree and kissed him like he was trying to pull a secret out of Simon's mouth, the cramped area turned smooth and cool, like a sort of jade stone.


End file.
